Flower
Flower is a Japanese pop girl group signed to the Sony Music Associated Records record label. Originally a four member dance unit serving as backup dancers for EXILE, Flower added two more dancers and three vocalists. The new members were selected through a nationwide talent search by LDH titled EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 3 ~For Girls~. They made their debut on October 12, 2011 with the single "Still". Members ; Current Members * Fujii Shuuka (藤井萩花) * Shigetome Manami (重留真波) (Leader) * Nakajima Mio (中島美央) * Washio Reina (鷲尾伶菜) * Bando Nozomi (坂東希) * Sato Harumi (佐藤晴美) ; Former Members * Mizuno Erina (水野絵梨奈) * Muto Chiharu (武藤千春) * Ichiki Kyoka (市來杏香) History Pre-Debut In 2010, EXPG (EXILE Professional Gym) recruited four girls to form a new dance unit. The four members, Mizuno Erina (leader), Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami and Nakajima Mio became known as FLOWER, and they participated in EXILE music videos in addition to doing modeling work. Most notably, they served as backup dancers during EXILE LIVE TOUR 2010 FANTASY, alongside groups like Happiness and Dream who are also under the LDH agency. Little was actually known about the group when they mysteriously appeared on the LDH website under the category of "Artist". In 2011, E-Girls (EXILE Girls) was formed as a joint project featuring Dream, Happiness, and FLOWER. While the other two groups had vocalists, FLOWER only performed as a dance act at E-girls' shows. EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 3 ~For Girls~ In February of 2011, it was announced that EXILE would be sponsoring a nationwide talent search, titled EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 3 ~For Girls~, specifically aimed at young girls, ages 12-25. Thousands auditioned through three stages of initial screening. In the end, two dancers (otherwise noted as "performers") were selected to join FLOWER. They were Bando Nozomi and Sato Harumi. However, the winners of the vocalist audition would not be announced until an E-girls show on May 14, 2011 held at SHIBUYA-AX. There, it was announced that Washio Reina, Muto Chiharu and Ichiki Kyoka would be the vocalists of FLOWER. The new FLOWER performed their audition song, "Still" and also revealed that it would be their debut single. Competition with Happiness and line-up changes In June 2013, LDH announced a competition between the group and their E-girls' sister group Happiness, with them releasing a single in August 7. On the same day, it was revealed the song's name, "Taiyou to Himawari". Two weeks later after the release, it was revealed via EXILE's TV show Shuukan EXILE, that Flower won the battle by 3 points against 2 of Happiness. As a "reward", their song "Hatsukoi" was included on E-girls' single "Gomennasai no Kissing You". In October 18, 2013, with the announcement of E-girls' seventh single "Kurukuru", it was also announced that Mizuno Erina would leave the group (and hence also E-girls) but will continue on LDH as an actress. In November 25, it was announced their sixth single, "Shirayukihime", released in December 25, 2013. The single is the first release of them as a 8-member group. In December 26, LDH announced Shigetome Manami as new leader of the group. The group released their debut album, Flower, in January 22, 2014. In October 12, 2014, Muto Chiharu announced her departure from both Flower and E-girls to study abroad. The group is scheduled to release their eighth single "Akikaze no Answer", last single to include Chiharu, in November 12. In December 2014, LDH announced that Flower would be releasing their 9th single, "Sayonara, Alice / TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~" on February 18. This will be Flower's first double A-side single, and also their first single without Chiharu, as seven members. ''Hanadokei'', first tour and Kyoka's departure In January 2015, LDH announced that Flower's 2nd album, Hanadokei will be released on March 4. In February 14, 2015, during the first day of E-girls' second tour COLORFUL WORLD, it was announced Flower's first live tour Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "Hanadokei", to be held in 5 cities starting in June. In October 7, 2015, Ichiki Kyoka announced her departure from both Flower and E-girls. In her graduation message, she wrote she wants to follow different paths. For the moment, Flower will continue as a 6-member group. The group will be releasing their eleventh single "Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way)", first single as a 6-member group, in December 16. Discography ; Albums #2014.01.22 Flower #2015.03.04 Hanadokei (花時計) ; Singles #2011.10.12 Still #2012.02.29 SAKURA Regret (SAKURA リグレット) #2012.08.22 forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~ (ワスレナグサ) #2012.11.28 Koibito ga Santa Claus (恋人がサンタクロース) #2013.08.07 Taiyou to Himawari (太陽と向日葵) #2013.12.25 Shirayukihime (白雪姫) #2014.06.11 Nettaigyo no Namida (熱帯魚の涙) #2014.11.12 Akikaze no Answer (秋風のアンサー) #2015.02.18 Sayonara, Alice / TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ (さよなら、アリス / TOMORROW ～しあわせの法則～) #2015.04.29 Blue Sky Blue #2015.12.16 Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) (瞳の奥の銀河(ミルキーウェイ)) ; Digital Singles #2013.07.31 Taiyou to Himawari (太陽と向日葵) #2013.10.02 Hatsukoi (初恋) #2013.12.04 Shirayukihime (白雪姫) #2013.12.11 Hatsukoi acoustic version (初恋) #2014.01.08 let go again feat. VERBAL (m-flo) #2014.12.16 TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ (TOMORROW ～しあわせの法則～) #2015.11.28 Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) Anime version (瞳の奥の銀河 (ミルキーウェイ) アニメversion) #2015.12.05 Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) (瞳の奥の銀河(ミルキーウェイ)) ; Compilations / Others # 2014.03.26 Watashi to Drecom -DREAMS COME TRUE 25th ANNIVERSARY BEST COVERS- (#9 Nando Demo) Filmography ;Tours # 2015.06.05-2015.07.10 Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "Hanadokei" (花時計) ;Music Videos # 2011 EXILE - "24karats STAY GOLD (KIDS & GIRLS version)" # 2011 EXILE - "Rising Sun" Flower through the years Flower - October 2015.png|Flower's line-up after Ichiki Kyoka's graduation (October 2015) Flower - Hanadokei Tour promo.jpg|Flower promoting Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "Hanadokei" (June 2015) Flower - Blue Sky Blue promo.jpg|Flower promoting "Blue Sky Blue" (April 2015) Flower - Hanadokei promo.jpg|Flower promoting Hanadokei (February 2015) Flower - Sayonara, Alice promo.jpg|Flower promoting "Sayonara, Alice / TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~" (January 2015) Flower - Tomorrow cover.jpg|Flower's line-up after Muto Chiharu's graduation (November 2014) Flower - Akikaze no Answer promo.jpg|Flower promoting "Akikaze no Answer" (October 2014) Flower - Nettaigyo no Namida promo.jpg|Flower promoting "Nettaigyo no Namida" (May 2014) Flower - Shirayukihime promo.jpg|Flower promoting "Shirayukihime" (November 2013) Flower - Taiyou to Himawari promo.jpg|Flower promoting "Taiyou to Himawari" (June 2015) 1370230203-97717211.jpg|Flower (May 2013) Flower_-_Flower_promo.jpg|Flower promoting Flower (December 2012) Flower - Koibito ga Santa Claus promo.jpg|FLOWER promoting "Koibito ga Santa Claus" (October 2012) Flower - forget-me-not promo.jpg|FLOWER promoting "forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~" (July 2012) Flower - Sakura Regret promo.jpg|FLOWER promoting "SAKURA Regret" (January 2012) Flower - Still promo.png|FLOWER promoting "Still" (October 2011) 20150303230516.jpg|FLOWER (2010) Trivia External Links * Official Website * Sony Music Official Profile * Official Blog * Official Youtube * Official Twitter Category:E-girls Units Category:2011 Debut Category:Groups Category:Flower Category:LDH